More and more wearable smart devices, such as smart watches, smart bracelets, smart shoes, smart clothes, intelligent knapsacks, etc., are designed as more attention is paid to health. Various sensors are integrated in the smart devices to monitor the data of human body, so as to maintain health.
Smart bracelet, due to its small size and light weight, has become one of the most popular wearable smart devices. However, the existing smart bracelet has basically fixed shape and cannot meet the application requirements at different occasions.